


There be Mutants

by KidOmegaWasRight



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, The Adventure Zone: Balance AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidOmegaWasRight/pseuds/KidOmegaWasRight
Summary: "I saw all of existence all at once. I saw a dark storm, a living hunger eating it from within. But I saw a brilliant light heralded by seven birds, flying tirelessly from the storm. I saw seven birds: the Twins, the Lover, the Protector, the Lonely Journal-keeper, the Peacemaker, and the Wordless One."





	There be Mutants

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventure Zone AU! Tell your friends, tell your enemies! Updates are sporadic as college is like so close to starting again, but I will try so hard to update before the end of time. Enjoy!

She sits there, beside her lover. The women breathes in and out deeply, and Raven holds Irene’s hand, allows her to squeeze it through the pain.

“What do you see,” she asks once she knows it’s over and Irene can talk again. 

“They’re here,” Irene says through heavy breaths, “The Twins. You need to hurry though, the hunger has almost found them.”

Pietro Maximoff played a game with himself. He had been playing this game with himself since he was 12, and 6 years later, he was still playing it. Now, this game was all about deception. One would pretend to be on a super secret spy mission, but you had to narrate in your head what was happening. The rules were nonsensical, and the game made no sense, but it always calmed Pietro while stealing. 

_ Now,  _ Pietro narrated,  _ we see the super special awesome thief, Pietro Django Maximoff (the crowd goes wild! WHAAA!) creep towards that oh so red apple. This is dinner for two, folks, so everything counts on Pietro making it. He’s going and… he’s safe! _

PIetro grabbed the apple and turned around, right into the face of the apple vendor. The vendor’s eyes twitched, and his eyebrows raised, and Pietro did not stay around long enough to see what would happen next. The boy used his superspeed and ran through the town into a dark alleyway. From Pietro’s hiding spot, he swore he could faintly hear yelling. Pietro breathed a sigh of relief that the trouble was over. Pietro turned to meet his sister and enter his home, when he noticed that Wanda wasn’t there. Confused and worried, Pietro started to turn around to search the city for his sister, when he found himself blocked. Pietro took a step back, and the six foot blue skinned women took a step forward. Pietro thought about running, before he realized he had no idea where his sister could be. 

“Wanda,” Pietro shouted, hoping that his sister would hear him.   
“He’s coming,” the woman said, as she creeped closer and closer to Pietro. “He’s almost here, and he’s after you. You can’t let him get you,” She warned, but it just sounded like gibberish to Pietro.

“Who,” Pietro asked, “Who is coming?”

“No time,” the women said, “He’s listening. He’s everywhere. You have to come with me.”

The woman reached out her hand, and Pietro considered grabbing it for a second, before he remembered that he knew nothing about this woman. 

“Sorry, lady,” Pietro said, sliding his hand away, “I don’t trust easily, so I’m only gonna ask this once, where is my sister?” 

The woman smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know,” she answered, “I came here, and found you.”

Pietro frowned.

“Then why am I still talking to you?”

The woman began to answer, but Pietro didn’t give her a chance. He did what he was good at- he ran. 

 

Pietro ran around the city three times, in a panic, before he spotted Wanda coming out of a flower shop. He was so excited to see her, he almost tackle-hugged her to the ground, but decided that she would probably not appreciate that. So, instead, he ran to the bathroom of the flower shop, and walked out, into the street.

“Wanda,” he called, and his twin sister turned around. 

“Pietro,” she asked, surprise evident in her voice, “What are you doing here?”

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

“I guess you didn’t get the apples,” she asked. 

“No,” he answered, “but that’s not important.” 

Pietro shook his head.

“Today has been unexpected,” he said. 

Wanda looked at him, inquisitivly, and Pietro shook his head.

“I’ll explain later,” he said. 

Pietro and Wanda just walked for a while, and it was obvious that Pietro was in a better mood than his sister. He was prone to mood swings as quick as him, which is to say rather fast, but Wanda was just happy to see him in a good mood, no matter the cause. As they walked away from the flower shop, Wanda spun a single flower in her hand, given to her by a boy at the shop. She appreciated the gesture of attraction, but didn’t take it personally. Love and all was fake. Beside, she wasn’t what she seemed. She couldn’t remember her own childhood, and lived on the streets, stealing and lying to get by. How is that in any way attractive?

Wanda was absentmindedly walking, and so was Pietro. The two were so caught up in their own worlds, that they, holding hands, ran a man over, or at least attempted to. Wanda looked up when she felt her and her brother’s hand run into something. She was startled to see a man’s brown eyes stare back at her, and the twins jumped backwards. 

“Oh,” Wanda said, as Pietro’s hand formed in fists.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the man said, as he gathered his things together. Wanda knelt besides his wheelchair to help him pick up the book he had dropped. It was a blank cover with a smooth leather finish. She felt herself drawn to the book, and leaned forward to grab it, before the man grabbed it away. 

“How rude of me,” the man said, “I did not see you there!”

“Well,” Pietro said, obviously in a hurry and distrustful of any stranger, “Apology forgiven.”

“Let me make this up to you,” the man said, “Come back to my house with me, and let me cook you up a nice meal.”

Wanda and Pietro exchanged glances. Through those glances, a conversation was forming, and two points were agreed on.

  1. That dinner would be needed, and they’d have no way to get it without the man’s help, and they would have to instead find a new village to steal from in the morning, if they did not accept his invite.
  2. Trust no one but each other. 



With those points, they agreed on a conclusion.

“Thank you for your offer,” Wanda said, and the man smiled. 

“But,” Wanda continued, “we already have food waiting for us back home. We’re just out for a walk,” she lied. 

“Very well,” the man said, keeping a smile continuous on his face, “Have a good night, and watch where you’re going.”

The twins watched as the man rolled away. Once he was gone, Pietro looked at his sister.

“What now,” he asked and Wanda sighed. 

“Find a place for the night,” she answered. 

Pietro nodded, and they began to make their way into town to look among the alleyways for an empty space. They had only gone half a block, when a hand grabbed Wanda from behind. The man wore a red robe. 

“Don’t worry, twins,” the man said, using twins as an insult, “You are almost saved. Just don’t panic.”

Of course, hearing not to panic is roughly the time that one begins panicking. Pietro turned around and punched the man in the face. The man staggered backwards, and Pietro turned to run, but found more red robed men in front of him. 

“Wanda,” he asked, “What do we do?”

Wanda felt like her head was on fire, as a glimpse of seven ran through her mind. She didn’t know any of their names, or why she knew them, but she could see seven, fighting an evil whose face was just out of reach. Claws, and beams and fire would not make a difference apart, but had to be used together. 

“We have to find them,” Wanda called out to Pietro, “We have to find them before it’s too late.”

“Find who,” Pietro asked, but it was too late. As Wanda passed out, Pietro caught her, but holding on to his sister took both hands, and running was not an option. Pietro, it seemed was trapped. 


End file.
